Breast-feeding a baby can be an important element in the proper development of a child. Nursing is related to many aspects of a child's development including the proper development of muscles of the child's mouth and tongue which can decrease the likelihood of speech problems, a stronger bond between a mother and child, and balanced eye development resulting from a child's ability to look at his mother alternatingly with only one eye when the child is nursed on each side.
In spite of these advantages, nursing can be a complicated process involving supporting the weight of a baby's body and head, and holding the body and head in a position such that the baby can properly latch on to the breast for feeding. Additionally, these feeding sessions can extend beyond an hour in length, forcing the mother to properly support the baby's body and head for long periods of time. This exertion can be further complicated by the need to feed multiple babies or late night feedings. These problems have been frequently addressed by a variety of nursing aids ranging from slings, carriers, and arm supports to pillows. While these have proven beneficial to mothers, they have only partially addressed issues of baby and mother comfort, ease of use, and privacy.